<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Терапия by Chmonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189231">Терапия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder'>Chmonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони —  хороший друг, который старается помочь всем и каждому, и удержаться на плаву, когда события идут совсем не по плану. Но ему не меньше других необходим человек, который сможет позаботиться о нем самом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caleb/Tony Padilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Терапия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вообще не планировала ничего писать по 13пп, моя душа навечно продана Стартреку, но была в диком восторге от Тони и Калеба. Для меня это лучший пример здоровых сбалансированных отношений в сериале, и вообще они просто красавцы, но почему-то по ним пишет катастрофически мало народу, что печально, я бы читала по ним на русском/английском, если бы было что читать. (Если увидите годные истории по ним, кричите пожалуйста)<br/>За ловлю блох в тексте отдельное спасибо.<br/>И конечно же великолепные иллюстрации от зайчика в тексте.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Я открываю холодильник</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>мне нужен лёд для синяков</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>для нервов водка и для счастья</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>два глазированных сырка (с)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Тони.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб держит в руках объемистый пакет с едой из забегаловки за углом. С утра Тони нужно было открывать мастерскую, и он ушёл за час до того, как Калеб успел проснуться. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И, судя по нетронутой еде в холодильнике, позавтракать Тони не успел или не захотел, хотя Калеб при каждом удобном случае читал ему лекции о том, как важно боксерам правильное питание.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Тони, я знаю, что ты не оглох и слышишь меня.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони с глухим лязгом откладывает разводной ключ в сторону и со стоном разгибается. Калеб замечает, что он корпит над каким-то старым серебристым драндулетом уже почти три дня, вот и сейчас капот с потрескавшейся краской открыт, внутренности машины кажутся пыльными и проржавевшими.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Мне третий раз возвращают это корыто с жалобами на то, что весь антифриз куда-то таинственно исчезает, а я проверил уже все чертовы шланги и бачок, и ничего не понимаю! Если только владелец этого гроба на колесах не пьет антифриз лично, я не знаю, в чем проблема! Я даже не вижу, куда он девается, должен же он куда-то стекать!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб легко касается плеч Тони, обтянутых засаленной кожаной курткой, настолько старой и видавшей виды, что тот надевает ее только во время грязной работы в мастерской.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Тони, тебе стоит взять таймаут. Я только что спросил у Андреса, тот по секрету сообщил мне, что ты пашешь с восьми утра не разгибаясь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони наконец поворачивается к нему и раздраженно щурится.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Больше слушай старого болтуна.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Если бы не этот, как ты говоришь, старый болтун, ты бы уже давно закопался в ворохе счетов и остался без последних штанов.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб с мягким осуждением смотрит на Тони, все так же держа пакет с едой в протянутой руке.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Тони, пожалуйста.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони по привычке вздергивает подбородок, намереваясь спорить до хрипоты, но потом опускает плечи, устало опираясь на развороченную машину.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Давай ты отмоешься, поешь, а потом будем разбираться с остальным. —  Калеб мягко подталкивает его в сторону подсобки.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони снова пытается возмутиться и вырваться, но Калеб сгребает его в объятия, а сопротивляться профессиональной борцовской хватке —  дело заведомо проигрышное.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Андрес, присмотришь за всем, пока я пытаюсь скормить этому трудоголику пару сэндвичей?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Пожилой мексиканец улыбается и кивает, подвигая стул к стойке записи.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб успел растопить сердца большей части работников мастерской, все уже привыкли к его почти ежедневным появлениям. Иногда он помогал Тони с особо черной работой во время авралов, иногда просто забегал со стаканом кофе и пакетом еды.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И сейчас Калеб уверен, что Тони стоит отдохнуть.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Дождавшись, пока Тони усядется на старый продавленный диван, Калеб берет стаканы с кофе.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Тебе как обычно, два сахара?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я сам в состоянии положить, —  Тони безуспешно пытается разорвать пакетик сахара.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб прищуривается: средний и безымянный палец на правой руке Тони странно отекли и явно плохо сгибаются.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я вижу, —  он уже размешивает сахар в обоих стаканчиках, —  это у тебя после вчерашнего боя так?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Что? —  Тони машинально прячет под стол покалеченную руку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Послушай, я не твоя сварливая тетушка, я не буду тебя отчитывать за то, что ты снова где-то подрался и испортил новый прикид. Я видел, как ты вчера уделал того расистского ублюдка на ринге, но тебе же тоже досталось. Но ты ни в чем не виноват, и…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони закатывает глаза.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Все со мной в порядке.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Руку на стол, дорогуша. Я же все равно посмотрю, я выше и тяжелее тебя, но если мы начнем громкую возню в подсобке, рабочие могут подумать что-то не то.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони фыркает, повеселев.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Как будто тебя хоть когда-то волновало, что о тебе подумают другие.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он кладет правую руку на стол ладонью вверх.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я пекусь о твоей репутации, раз уж на то пошло, все эти люди работают на твоего отца, я не хочу, чтобы он думал, что я зажимаю его сына на рабочем месте.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб очень осторожно ощупывает пальцы Тони, они кажутся горячее, чем остальная кисть.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  То есть ты готов отделать меня прямо тут, но… ай, черт, ты не говорил раньше, что тебе нравится садизм. —  Тони шипит и отдергивает руку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Очень больно? —  Калеб обеспокоенно смотрит на него.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Не очень приятно. Ладно, я выбираю меньшее из двух зол: давай есть, а потом все остальное.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ты редкостный хитрец, Антонио Падилья, но не думай, что я забуду про твою руку. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Некоторое время они молча сидят, уничтожая бургеры, затем Калеб собирается с духом для своего наиболее безапелляционного тона:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Мне нужно кое-что закончить в зале, и я через сорок минут зайду за тобой, поедем домой, но по дороге —  к врачу. Тони, кроме всего прочего, руки тебя кормят, и не…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Нет!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб удивленно поднимает глаза на него. Тот выглядит загнанным и взвинченным. Ещё немного —  и сорвется окончательно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я сам могу со всем разобраться, —  Тони с шумом вдыхает и выдыхает, отчаянно пытаясь вернуть контроль над эмоциями. —  Тебе не нужно забирать меня отовсюду и водить за ручку к врачу. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб про себя отмечает, что у Тони в последнее время стало лучше получаться контролировать гнев и ярость. Он уже не похож на загнанное в угол животное, и это прогресс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я не сомневаюсь, что ты можешь справиться самостоятельно со своими проблемами, правда. Я не хотел тебя задеть, я действительно не думаю, что ты беспомощен и слаб. Но пойми, что я хочу о тебе позаботиться, ты устал после вчерашнего боя и толком не отдохнул, потому что тут же сорвался в мастерскую. Ты постоянно впутываешься в школьные дела и выручаешь своих друзей, и это здорово, правда, уверен, что они считают тебя хорошим другом, но иногда стоит взять передышку и привести в порядок себя.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони хмыкает и невесело дергает уголком рта.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ты сейчас похож на рафинированную стюардессу, которая увещевает, что сначала кислородную маску на себя, а потом на свое ненаглядное чадо.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Очень смешно, мой дорогой, —  Калеб отмечает попытку разрядить обстановку вместо развития ссоры.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони вздыхает, Калеб осторожно берет его за здоровую руку, переплетая пальцы.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Просто позволь мне позаботиться о тебе. Потому что я могу и хочу это сделать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Хорошо, мы поедем домой пораньше. —  Тони крепко сжимает ладонь Калеба. —  Доволен?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб пропускает мимо ушей заведомо провокационную реплику и кивает.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Спасибо, Тони.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  А мне-то за что? —  поднимает брови тот.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  За то что ты чуточку менее упрямый баран, чем обычно. —  Калеб мягко улыбается и гладит Тони по щеке. —  Это правда важно для меня.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Не пытайся выдавить из меня слезу, единственная причина, по которой я согласился, это то, что все равно драндулет до завтра не починю. Уже потом буду с ним разбираться, когда эта ерунда пройдет, —  Тони кивает на припухшие пальцы. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Само оно точно не пройдет так как надо. Обычно кисти хорошо защищены, это ненормально, что после боя часть пальцев синяя.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Нет уж, никаких врачей, Калеб.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Когда Тони начинает звать его по имени —  жди беды. Почему-то сама мысль об обращении за врачебной помощью вызывала у Тони бурю эмоций.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Да почему ты так остро на это реагируешь! —  Калеб поднимает глаза, когда Тони встает с дивана и принимается наматывать круги по подсобке. —  Тебя что, в детстве напугали бормашиной? Заметь, мы не к стоматологу идем —  зубы у тебя отличные —  а к…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Договорить Калеб не успевает, потому что Тони хватает его за плечи и буквально вытряхивает из-за стола.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Калеб, я сказал </span>
  <em>
    <span>нет</span>
  </em>
  <span>! —  Голос Тони дрожит. —  Просто нет и все, что тебе непонятно. Почему я должен отчитываться перед тобой и оправдываться за каждый шаг, а? Хватит уже играть в заботливого наставника, я тебе не очередной мальчик, у которого круглосуточно стоит на твои трицепсы!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Возможно, будь перед ним кто-то другой, Калеб бы в жизни не спустил такого обращения, но это Тони, который вспыхивает как бочка керосина от малейшей искры.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>У такого странного поведения должна быть причина.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб с силой сжимает плечи Тони, не давая тому вырваться и разрушить все на своем пути.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ты можешь говорить что угодно, если тебе  от этого станет легче. Я не собирался ни в чем тебя обвинять и тебе не нужно оправдываться. Но пойми, что это разные вещи. К примеру, я знаю, как ты ненавидишь давать хоть кому-то садиться за руль твоего драгоценного корыта…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Это, твою мать, не корыто! —  Мгновенно взвивается Тони, Калеб понимает, что наконец завоевал его внимание и отвлек от шквала эмоций.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Хорошо, это не-корыто исключительно твой выбор, и я не лезу к тебе и не пытаюсь понять почему ты такой жуткий собственник, потому что это твое дело. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Как хорошо, что ты это понимаешь, —  выплевывает Тони.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Но то, что ты, например, наотрез отказываешься идти к врачу с потенциально серьезной травмой —  это уже не только твоя проблема, но и моя. Потому что я напрямую заинтересован в твоем самочувствии.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Не переживай, растягивать тебя я могу и левой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я бы хорошенько съездил тебе по уху, и меня останавливает только то, что ты сейчас и сам не до конца понимаешь, что несешь. —  Комментарий Тони действительно задевает. —  Поэтому пожалуйста, соберись в кучу, сегодня мы таки пойдем к врачу,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> и это не обсуждается.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони больше всего похож на матерого дворового кота с вздыбленной шерстью, горящего желанием драться за территорию до последнего. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Но Калеб отступать не собирается. Он осторожно, боясь получить затрещину в ответ, кладет ладонь на загривок Тони, как тогда, когда они стояли у разбитого вдребезги “мустанга”. Жест выходит чисто интуитивно, но крепкая хватка всегда помогала Тони успокоиться и заякориться в реальности.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Если ты хочешь мне что-то рассказать, я готов выслушать. Если нет —  то молчи. Но тебе нужна помощь, и ты ее получишь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  В психотерапевты заделался? —  Криво щерится Тони. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я никогда не посещал их, —  парирует Калеб, “а вот тебе бы не помешало” остается невысказанным висеть в воздухе.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони беспомощно опускает руки и Калеб понимает, что еще немного —  и ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Рассказать тебе о некоторых особенностях жизни семей нелегальных мигрантов, дорогой? Когда не хватает денег не то что на психотерапевта, а на травматолога...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Похоже, Тони задет за живое и не собирается останавливаться, пока не выговорится.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  … или, может быть, ты не знаком с особенностями этих клиник в трущобах для таких бедняков, которыми мы были, когда только сюда переехали?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Если у тебя есть неудачный опыт посещения врача или… были случаи, когда тебе нужен был врач, но тебе не оказали квалифицированную помощь… —  Калеб мягко начинает, пытаясь выяснить, что именно пошло не так.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони утирает взмокшие ладони о джинсы и яростно сверкает глазами.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Когда мне было лет двенадцать, отец только начинал работу в мастерской. Ребенком я был любознательным, всюду лез, и контролировать меня было трудно…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Впрочем, как и сейчас, —  Калеб вымученно улыбается и поглаживает мокрый загривок Тони.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я ухитрился свалиться в смотровую яму, и глубоко распорол бедро, мама не могла самостоятельно остановить кровь, пришлось везти меня в ближайший клоповник, который только мог предложить услуги хирурга.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони сглатывает, и Калеб прижимает его к себе, крепко обнимая и чувствуя, как тело бьет крупная дрожь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Боже, это так глупо звучит… Короче говоря, бедро мне зашили профессионально. Но этот ублюдок решил облапать меня кроме всего прочего. Нет, он не пытался меня трахнуть, просто… в какой-то момент я почувствовал, что его касания… не только профессиональные, даже тогда я смог это понять. Я рванул оттуда со всех ног, мама подумала, что я просто испугался вида крови или инструментов, но затащить меня обратно было невозможно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Тони… —  Калеб чувствует, как его собственные гнев и ярость клокочут в горле. —  Если бы я знал, то…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони качает головой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ты тут ни при чем. Все в порядке, ты не мог этого знать. Я мог бы сказать отцу или братьям, они бы быстро выбили всю дурь из него, но тогда решил, что это слишком стыдно и позорно. Знаешь… как будто оттого, что меня пытался облапать взрослый мужик, я становлюсь каким-то неправильным парнем. — Тони невесело хмыкает, его все ещё трясет. —  Как-то так, короче говоря.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб укладывает голову Тони себе на плечо, некоторое время просто стоит и укачивает его в объятьях, стараясь успокоить и Тони, и себя. Конечно, теперь понятно, почему тот так сторонится врачей, воспоминания о пережитом насилии в детстве слишком стойкие. Было бы очень глупо думать, что Тони бы так сопротивлялся без веской причины, из чистого упрямства.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Мне так жаль, что я заставил тебя это все рассказать, когда ты не планировал. Я… я просто слишком хочу, чтобы у тебя не было проблем хотя бы по этому поводу. Это единственное, на что я точно могу влиять. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони крепче вжимается в него и шумно выдыхает в плечо.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Нет уж, тут слишком не бывает. Мне стоило с кем-то поделиться, чтобы оно было не только в моей голове. Чтобы ещё кто-то знал, что это не просто глупый каприз. То есть, это глупо, но…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ну уж нет, Тони, нет. Тони, посмотри на меня. —  Калеб берет его лицо в ладони и мягко заставляет посмотреть в глаза. —  Тут нет ничего стыдного и позорного. Ты не виноват, что тот ублюдок решил, что имеет право хоть пальцем тронуть ребенка мигрантов, которые толком и заявить в полицию не могут. Ты не виноват, что при любых заварухах в этой проклятой школе первым валят на пол и обыскивают тебя. Ты не виноват, что тебя с твоим бывшим попытался задрать какой-то гомофоб. Ты не виноват, что тот расист на ринге бил тебя не только с профессиональным интересом, но и с ненавистью, он бы убил тебя, если бы мог. Тони, ты не в чем не виноват и не должен чувствовать стыд за это. Единственное, о чем я жалею —  это о том, что не могу защитить тебя от всех этих ублюдков. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я сам могу за себя постоять, —  Тони вздергивает подбородок и шмыгает носом, Калеб видит, что темные глаза полны слез.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я не сомневаюсь, что можешь. Иди сюда. —  Калеб бережно целует Тони, это скорее не поцелуй, а долгое прикосновение губами, призванное успокоить и утешить. —  Ты всю жизнь борешься и доказываешь, что ты достоин тех вещей, которые должны быть твоими по умолчанию. Просто иногда позволь близким заботиться о тебе, ты не обязан справляться я одиночку, и это не делает тебя слабее.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони кивает, кусает губы, стараясь удержаться от слез. Может, будь они наедине у себя дома, Тони и позволил бы себе разрыдаться на плеча у Калеба, но в мастерской он чувствует себя не в праве показывать слабости на глазах у остальных рабочих.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Хорошо, я согласен. —  Наконец глухо выдавливает Тони.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб улыбается и целует Тони в макушку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я давно знаком с одним врачом, он специализируется на спортивных травмах, и что такое “костяшка боксера” знает не из учебников, я к нему тоже периодически заглядываю. Он настоящий профессионал. К тому же, если что-то пойдет не так, ты всегда можешь хорошенько прописать ему, а я добавлю, потому что пойду с тобой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони слабо улыбается и благодарно кивает.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Что бы я без тебя делал.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ходил бы с распухшими пальцами еще некоторое время, —  поднимает брови Калеб.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я… я правда не знаю, как моя психика отреагирует, вдруг что-то пойдет не так, и… —  Тони однозначно уже принял решение, но в голове крутятся десятки мыслей.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб поглаживает спину Тони.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я буду рядом, моей реакции хватит, чтобы поймать тебя, если вдруг решишь натворить глупостей. Но я уверен, что все пройдет хорошо.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони кивает и устало усаживается на край стола.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Хотелось бы надеяться. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Все будет в порядке. Я очень рад, что ты согласился пойти в принципе. —  Калеб крепко целует его.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я сам понимаю, что мне нельзя глупо рисковать, но мне нужно было это перебороть. И ты помог в этом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Тони, перестань. Я просто молча стоял рядом и думал, что убил бы этого горе-врача, попадись мне он.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  У тебя однозначно талант просто молча стоять рядом. —  Тони смотрит на него с абсолютно серьезным лицом. —  Я не знаю, как бы я еще держался на плаву, если бы не ты.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони прижимается к нему всем телом, он него резко пахнет металлом и специфическим запахом мастерской, Калеб поглаживает потертую кожу куртки.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Это взаимно, дорогой. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони еще какое-то время буквально висит на Калебе, затем отстраняется и вздыхает.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Мне все-таки нужно тут кое-что закочить. Но даю честное слово, что не сбегу в твое отсутствие, и мы поедем сегодня к врачу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб хмыкает.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я не сомневаюсь в твоей честности. Постараюсь тоже уложиться в сорок минут, поедем, убедимся, что с тобой все в порядке и проведем вечер дома в кои-то веки. Ужин приготовим, футбол посмотрим, чем там еще занимаются скучные среднестатистические пары.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ты же понимаешь, что я буду гнусно мстить, и одним ужином ты не отделаешься? —  Тони вызывающе смотрит на Калеба, поглаживая его бедро. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тот облизывается и еле удерживается от того, чтобы поддаться и добавить еще одну локацию в список мест, где у них был горячий быстрый секс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Конечно, коварные мексиканцы знают толк в изощренной мести, это я уже понял. Но я буду защищаться из последних сил.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб ощутимо шлепает Тони по заднице, подкрепляя свои слова, тот возмущенно фыркает и пытается дать сдачи, но Калеб оказывается быстрее и успевает выбежать из подсобки.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Андрес понимающе прячет улыбку, все так же сидя за стойкой, Тони краснеет, Калеб довольно улыбается во все тридцать два.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Попрощавшись с присутствующими, Калеб выходит, оставив Тони доделывать мелкую работу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони отчаянно отгоняет мысли о походе к врачу, пытаясь думать о том, как после неприятного визита они с Калебом поедут домой и займутся всевозможными приятными вещами. Только бы не было действительно серьезных проблем с рукой: следующий бой назначен через месяц, и нельзя сбавлять темп тренировок. Он не может подвести тренера, да и долгий простой не принесет ничего хорошего.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> Калеб забирает его в условленное время, Тони, уже сидя в машине, собирается с духом:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ты не представляешь, как мне неловко это спрашивать, но все-таки: во сколько примерно обойдется консультация?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб выразительно смотрит на него и кладет ладонь на колено, слегка сжимая и поглаживая.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ты уже и сам понимаешь, что это достаточно неуместный вопрос. Нет, если ты так хочешь, то я покажу тебе потом чек. Но только после того, как я оплачу все в их офисе своей кредиткой и мы отъедем подальше. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Мне очень неловко принимать такие вещи. —  Тони переводит дыхание. —  Я… никогда не был в подобных клиниках, поэтому даже представить не могу, сколько они могут запросить. И мне… страшно неудобно и непривычно позволять тебе платить за меня.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб вздыхает и смотрит через поднятое стекло на мелькающие за окном здания.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я понимаю твои чувства, но и ты пойми меня. Мне тоже очень важно, чтобы ты был полностью здоров —  и как твоему парню, и как тренеру, и я делал бы подобные вложения, даже если бы между нами ничего не было. Я знаю этого врача, он отрабатывает свои деньги до последнего цента. И, к тому же, сейчас у тебя куда более нестабильный доход, чем у меня, это ни в коем случае не упрек, но это еще один повод помочь тебе. Просто позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, пожалуйста.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони барабанит пальцами по рулю, решение дается ему нелегко, да и весь этот день —  один сплошной стресс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  И вспомни, мой дорогой, что на нашем первом свидании именно ты угостил меня пивом. Я тогда оценил этот жест и подумал, что раз этот крутой парень, который ухитряется работать, учиться и побеждать в уличных драках, решил поухаживать за мной как галантный кавалер, я не имею права упустить этот шанс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони не выдерживает и смеется до слез, отпуская скопившееся напряжение.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ну если ты решил, что предложение за мой счет выпить дешевого пива в пабе — это весьма романтично и галантно, то нам с тобой по пути.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб улыбается. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ну правда, я думал, что ты потащишь меня в какой-то пафосный ресторан с авторской кухней, я буду два часа потеть в костюме и пытаться понять, в какой руке держать вилку для рыбы. Это было определенно лучшее свидание.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Надо будет как-то повторить, как думаешь? —  Тони, повеселев окончательно, хитро смотрит на Калеба, и краем глаза —  на дорогу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Решил пойти по местам былой славы, мартовский кот? —  Калеб наглым образом крадет у Тони поцелуй и с деланным вниманием смотрит на дорожные знаки.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Кто бы говорил. Ничего, я тебе дома устрою вечер воспоминаний.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>За болтовней дорога пролетает быстро, Тони вынимает ключи из замка и нервно перебирает их.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Так что, ты тут меня подождешь? —  Он кивает на пару скамеек у входа в клинику.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб смотрит на него как на идиота уже в который раз за день.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Иди сюда, —  он крепко сжимает здоровую кисть Тони в ладони. —  Вдруг ты надумаешь сбежать из-под кабинета.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На порог клиники они заходят вместе.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—  Вот видишь, все в порядке. Ты держался молодцом, —  Калеб улыбается, держа Тони под локоть.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ты так говоришь, как будто мне десять лет и мне только что вырвали зуб у стоматолога. —  Тони фыркает и заталкивает в карман рецепт.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб качает головой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Мы оба знаем, что это решение далось тебе нелегко, и понимаем почему. Поэтому будь добр, хватит умалять свои достижения. Как для человека, который готов был прописать по уху только за упоминание о врачах, ты держался весьма смирно. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони опускает глаза, готовый провалиться под землю от смущения. На его кисти красуется поддерживающий бандаж, чтобы снять часть нагрузки и уберечь пальцы от слишком активных движений. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Если бы мне хватило смелости прийти сюда два года назад, вообще никаких проблем не было бы, —  Тони бурчит, усаживаясь за руль.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Врач заключил, что сильное воспаление не могло возникнуть само собой после боя, скорей всего, это последствие старой травмы, которая решила напомнить о себе, как только нагрузка на кисти увеличилась. Тони вспомнил, как пару лет назад не справился с мотоциклом и буквально вылетел на асфальт, основательно ударившись правой ладонью кроме всего прочего. Тогда рука болела несколько недель, но Тони так и не смог заставить себя обратиться за помощью.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ты точно сможешь вести машину? Я езжу не так самоубийственно, как ты, но вполне спокойно могу дотащить нас до дома. —  Калеб обеспокоенно смотрит, как Тони неловко берется за переключатель передач.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  С меня достаточно унижений и стресса за сегодня, не отбирай у меня последнюю радость. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони заводит машину и плавно трогается с места, стараясь ехать чуть аккуратнее и медленнее, чем обычно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  А еще я хочу сказать, что очень тобой горжусь. Ты большой молодец, что таки решился. —  Калеб широко улыбается и крепко целует Тони, пока они стоят в пробке под светофором.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Да хватит уже, —  Тони фыркает, но Калеб видит, как ему приятна похвала. —  Если бы не ты, я бы не смог. Никто из моих бывших не интересовался этим вопросом, да и мне не хватало духу рассказать. Я считал, что это так глупо —  не бояться выходить на ринг, но дрожать при одной только мысли о необходимости посетить врача.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб вздыхает. Он видит, что Тони еще не до конца отошел от пережитого стресса.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Не буду спорить, моя заслуга в этом есть. Но надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы не заботиться о здоровье своего партнера, особенно если у него в заднице шило таких внушительных размеров, как у тебя.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Кто бы говорил, мой дорогой. Это мне говорит тот, кто умудрился простудиться в тридцатиградусную жару, полдня давился соплями в спортзале и только потом позволил  утащить свое бренное кашляющее тело домой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб закатывает глаза.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Это было один раз, и я до сих пор помню как ты принес мне бульон в постель, я думал, что сейчас получу безвкусное пресное варево, а в результате обжег все горло твоими адовыми специями.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Это мексиканская кухня, неблагодарный.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Тони паркуется во дворе дома Калеба.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Вот видишь, а ты сомневался в моей способности нормально ехать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб фыркает и заводит Тони в дом, приобняв за плечи. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Давай сначала в душ, а потом надо намазать твою руку той штукой, которую выписал доктор.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Решил поиграть в заботливого медбрата? —  Тони вешает куртку в прихожей и скидывает ботинки.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб оценивающе смотрит на него.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Это будет чуть позже, малыш.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Боже, ты выше меня только на полголовы, но твердо решил называть меня так при каждом удобном случае. —  Тони закатывает глаза и пытается расстегнуть левой рукой липучку бандажа.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Как будто тебе это не нравится, —  Калеб помогает с застежкой и бережно снимает бандаж с поврежденной кисти. —  Даже боксерам в супертяжелом весе нужен кто-то, кто называет их “малыш”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони потирает руку и на пробу шевелит пальцами.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Поверю тебе на слово.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>В конце концов, по имени его называют все знакомые, а для отношений с Калебом хотелось каких-то уникальных прозвищ. Что ж, желаемую уникальность он получил. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стоя в  ванной, Тони снимает пропахшую мастерской футболку и кладет в корзину для стирки, Калеб обнимает его со спины, скользя пальцами по голому торсу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Перестань, я весь липкий от пота, дай хоть помыться. —  Тони судорожно выдыхает и опирается спиной о грудь Калеба.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Почему-то, когда я прихожу весь мокрый после зала, тебя это не особо останавливает.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб нащупывает пряжку ремня.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я просто помогу тебе под душем.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони облизывается.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Знаю я твою помощь. Серьезно, я же не сломал руку, а просто ушиб, не надо со мной так нянчиться. —  Тони для проформы возится в кольце рук, но очевидно не горит желанием высвобождаться.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я делаю это исключительно по собственному желанию. —  Калеб коротко целует его в шею, наконец расстегивает джинсы Тони и спускает их с бедер. —  Поэтому не болтай, а снимай штаны.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  А ты у нас что, Мистер Самостоятельность? —  Тони находит в себе силы развернуться к Калебу лицом и запустить ладони под его кофту. —  Давай уже, не скромничай.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони ловко стягивает одежду Калеба, затем выпутывается из собственных штанов и белья. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Прошу за мной, —  он указывает в сторону душевой кабины.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб на секунду задумывается.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ты же мне скажешь, если вдруг не захочешь чего-то или устанешь или еще что-то?.. Сегодня был тяжелый день, как ни крути, а я тяну тебя в…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони весьма успешно затыкает Калеба поцелуем.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Молчи уже, пожалуйста. Я очень ценю твою заботу, но сейчас, кажется, мы оба хотим одного и того же. Меня довела до белого каления эта старая развалюха в гараже, я немного устал постоянно следить за тем, чтобы не задеть ничего рукой и не особо ей размахивать. Меня до сих пор трясет после похода к врачу, и хотя все прошло замечательно —  благодаря тебе —  все равно нервы еще немного сдают после всех этих похождений. К тому же, полная неопределенность с боями, да и в Либерти не лучше —  никогда не знаешь, когда очередной охранник решит вмазать лицом в пол только из-за того, что ты не так на него посмотрел.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ох, иди сюда, —  Калеб крепко обнимает Тони, контакт кожи с кожей ощущается остро, как удар током.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  … и поэтому мне нужно хоть что-то, где я могу отпустить контроль и не переживать, потому что ты можешь обо мне позаботиться.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони утыкается лбом ему в плечо, постепенно успокаивая участившееся дыхание. Калеб чувствует, как напряжено его тело, и понимает, что у него просто нет слов, чтобы утешить и привести в порядок Тони. Нужны только действия.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я постараюсь сделать все наилучшим образом. Вечер полностью твой, малыш.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони улыбается.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ты просто чудо.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он блаженствует, когда Калеб принимается медленно, растягивая удовольствие, намыливать уставшее тело, поглаживать мышцы под горячей водой. Желание захлестывает: Калеб прижимается к нему вплотную, лицом к лицу, и скользит руками по спине и бедрам, на мгновение касается полувставшего члена, но тут же отстраняется.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я буду тебя мучить с особым старанием.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони прикрывает глаза и стонет, подается навстречу, но Калеб намерен соблюдать правила игры и звонко шлепает его по заднице в качестве предупреждения.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Нет уж, стой смирно. Всему свое время. —  Калеб дразнит, проводит пальцами по промежности и между ягодиц, но этого отчаянно мало.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони готов всхлипывать и умолять, но молчит: он знает, что будет вознагражден за терпение. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Закрой глаза. И рот желательно тоже, если не хочешь отплевываться от шампуня.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони следует совету, Калеб мягко вспенивает шампунь на волосах, массирует кончиками пальцев кожу головы и шеи, ощущения просто восхитительные, напряжение немного отступает. У Тони дрожат колени, и он на всякий случай упирается руками о стенку душевой кабины.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Что такое, уже ведет? Потерпи еще немного, я быстро, и тогда переберемся в кровать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони одобрительно мычит, струи воды бьют по разгоряченной коже, он балансирует между желанием заняться долгим качественным сексом и необходимостью отключиться и проспать часов десять подряд.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Осторожнее, не упади. Вот так, —  Калеб перекрывает воду, снимает с сушилки полотенце и вытирает себя и Тони.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Иногда я очень глупо чувствую себя школьником, за которым ты постоянно присматриваешь и заботишься, но не получаешь ничего взамен, —  Тони виновато смотрит куда-то в пол.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Даже не думай, у нас равноценное партнерство, несмотря на разницу в возрасте и занятость. Ты просто золото, и сам бы пришел к такому выводу, если бы посмотрел на себя со стороны. Треть твоих ровесников —  достаточно беспомощные молодые люди, которые не могут позаботиться хотя бы о себе, не говоря уже о помощи другим, а их родители получают в месяц столько, сколько ты за два года в мастерской. Ты же вывозишь и свои, и чужие проблемы, а еще какие-то ваши загадочные общие тайны, о которых ты имеешь полное право мне не говорить, но не думай, что я ничего не слышу и не вижу. —  Тони заметно напрягается в объятьях, и Калеб осекается. —  Но сейчас не об этом. Ты взрослый, самодостаточный человек, просто привыкни наконец, что не только ты спасаешь всех, но и кто-то страхует тебя.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони только сдавленно дышит ему в плечо, но смысл сказанного до него однозначно дошел.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  А теперь давай в кровать, ты уже сонный как сурок.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони пытается возмутиться, но Калеб чуть ли не волоком тащит его в спальню и устраивает на кровати. Тот растягивается на постели, восхитительно обнаженный и все еще частично возбужденный, несмотря на усталость.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ты такой красивый, — Калеб склоняется над ним и целует губы, шею, ключицы, плечи и наваливается сверху.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Тони приоткрывает один глаз, лениво отвечая на поцелуи.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Ты же понимаешь, что одними словами ты не отделаешься?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я начинаю что-то подозревать. —  Калеб хитро смотрит на него. —  Только прошу тебя, береги руку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он буквально распластывает Тони на постели, целует везде, куда только может дотянуться, вылизывает влажную кожу, очень осторожно прикусывает. В порыве страсти Тони нравятся глубокие укусы и царапины до крови, но сейчас он слишком расслаблен. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Когда-нибудь я проколю их и у тебя будет еще один повод меня мучить, —  Тони всхлипывает, когда Калеб смыкает зубы на напряженном соске.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб целует бока и живот, чувствуя, как мышцы сокращаются под его губами. Не дойдя пары сантиметров до члена, он останавливается.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Перевернись-ка, дорогой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони глухо стонет, но подчиняется. Возбужденный член трется о простыню. внутри все сводит, но Тони знает, что Калеб не оставит его неудовлетворенным.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб проводит языком вдоль позвоночника, целует лопатки. Особое внимание он уделяет татуировкам на плечах, да и блядские звездочки за ухом требуют достойного обращения.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони лежит, не в силах даже стонать, полностью выжатый и разморенный. Невозможно предугадать, куда придется очередной поцелуй или укус, вся спина и бедра уже горят огнем и мокрые от слюны.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб спускается ниже, осторожно разводит ягодицы Тони, вылизывает и прикусывает.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Блядь, ты… ты добить меня решил.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони ерзает на кровати, комкает одеяло в пальцах и зажимает зубами уголок подушки. Калеб крепко держит его под бедра, не давая отстраниться, Тони скулит и пытается потереться членом о простынь. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб не торопится, уставшее после тяжелого дня тело плохо слушается хозяина и расслабить мышцы удается не сразу. Он вылизывает края дырки, очень осторожно проталкивает язык внутрь, но там все еще слишком узко, Тони вздрагивает.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Прости-прости, я поторопился. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб гладит и вылизывает нежную кожу, наконец проскальзывает языком внутрь, Тони кричит, язык внутри ощущается как что-то большое и горячее. Калеб мучает его минут пять, но они растягиваются в часы. Тони зажмуривается и только поскуливает на особо быстрых движения, пот заливает глаза.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб похлопывает его по бедру.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Малыш, не хочешь лечь на бок? Я же вижу, что еще немного —  и ты отъедешь в мир снов. Давай ускорим процесс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони согласно мычит и переворачивается на бок, слегка сгибая и подтягивая к груди верхнюю ногу, обеспечивая Калебу доступ. Когда Калеб, продолжая трахать его языком, нащупывает перевозбужденный член и касается пальцами головки, Тони буквально плачет от избытка ощущений. Внизу живота тянет, и как бы не хотелось продлить удовольствие, надолго его не хватит. Тони со всхлипом кончает, когда Калеб увеличивает темп дрочки и одновременно глубже проталкивает язык. Его выгибает в оргазме, Калеб придерживает его, чтобы избежать падения с кровати, нервы горят, все тело сводит, а после мгновенно наступает такая слабость, что Тони едва шевелит языком.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Боже… это было так хорошо. Черт… не говори, что этим штукам в качалке учат.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб сдвигается выше, они лежат на боку, лицом к лицу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Я рад, что обеспечил тебе достойное завершение дня.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Боюсь, что сам я сегодня ни на что не способен, —  Тони растягивается на спине, все еще потный и взъерошенный. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На животе и простыне блестят капли спермы, Калеб вытирает их полотенцем.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Секс это не марафон и не спор двух отличников, кто дольше, сильнее и глубже. Я хотел, чтобы после всего недавнего стресса ты получил удовольствие, и на сегодня мне этого достаточно. Не переживай об этом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони счастливо вздыхает.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Мне так с тобой повезло.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Калеб улыбается и сгребает его в охапку, обнимая со спины и утыкаясь носом в шею. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  И это абсолютно взаимно. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони ворочается, притирается ближе, Калеб крепче прижимает его к себе, целует любимые звездочки за ухом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—  Спокойной ночи, люблю тебя, —  Тони зарывается лицом в подушку и засыпает прежде, чем Калеб успевает ответить.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>